Levi Titadus
68F84428-29E8-4D7C-BBE9-FC3F03067E31.png|Base A8C3FAFE-7BF0-4338-A78E-2238CD2C1027.jpeg|Kaiju Form Summary Levi Titadus is the last member of the planeteers and the Son of the Kaiju King, Feradus. 65 million years ago, when Levi was at least 15, an asteroid hit the Earth, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs, and most of the Kaiju on the planet to go into a deep hibernation. When Levi woke up, he found himself in the year 2099, populated by humans, aliens, yokai, and other monsters. Due to The lack of knowledge about the world, he went on a rage. Soon, he was stopped by Damus, who managed to calm him down and befriend Levi. Levi eventually found a new home in the Planeteers and vowed to revive every member of his race. Appearance Levi is a young male with white skin, dark green eyes, and black hair. He usually wear a black and gray sleeveless vest, black jeans and black shoes. Personality Levi is usually a quiet, shy person who doesn’t really like to fight. In fact, he only fights when the situation calls for it. However, he can become easily mad if reached a certain limit. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Levi Titandus Origin: 2099: Zenith ''' '''Gender: Male Age: 15-20 (More than 65 Million years Chronologically) Classification: Kaiju ' '''Date of Birth: Unknown ' '''Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 125 pounds ''' '''Height: 5ft 7in Likes: The Planeteers, food, peace and quiet, Sleeping Dislikes: Loud noise, Anger, war, Death, pain Eye Color: Dark Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: making rock sculptures Values: Bringing back his race, friends Martial Status: Single; Married to Eliza Rose in 2099:Evolution Status: Alive Affiliation: The Planeteers Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A| 6-A; High 6-A in Kaiju Form| 5-B; 4-B| 4-A; 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Indomitable Will, Reactive Power Level, Regeneration (Mid-High; Was vaporized by The 9th General, but returned to his normal state in half an hour.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Body Control, Invulnerability, Pain Manipulation; All Powers, plus Large Size (type 3), Awaken Power, Heat Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain Level (scales to this)| Continent Level '''(Overpowered Damus and Bolt.); '''Multi Continent Level in Kaiju Form (Matched Base Kryosis in Power.)| Large Planet Level '(In his fight with Vex, he broken Uranus in half.); '''Solar System Level '( Comparable to Damus, who caused a Supernova.)| 'Multi Solar System Level '(Caused multiple stars to explode by summoning his power; shook nearly a thousand galaxies.); '''Universe Level '''as the Kaiju God (Comparable to Trickster God Zephyr and Dragon Goddess Alana.) 'Speed: Relativistic+ with MFTL+ reactions '(Comparable To Damus Adapin)| '''FTL+ with MFTL+ Reactions| MFTL+ '(Kept up with Alana, who flew across the galaxy in a millisecond.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''possibly '''Class P''' '''Striking Strength: Mountain Level| Large Country Class; Multi Continent Class| Large Planet Class; Solar System Class| Multi Solar System Class; Universal Durability: Mountain Level| Large Country Level; Multi Continent Level| Large Planet Level; Solar System Level| Multi Solar System Level| Universal Stamina: Inhuman| Infinite Range: Melee Range| Planetary to Intergalatic with attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable ' 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: His Rage Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc| Kazmir Arc| Cosmic Crisis Saga Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Rage Users Category:Kaiju Category:Kings Category:Royal Figures Category:Old Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:Shy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Princes